At any given time, most households store large quantities of food items. Due to the quantity of food that is stored, it is often difficult for people to know what food items they have on hand, what foods have expired, what foods are going to expire before they are fully consumed, etc. This lack of awareness of the status and/or quantity of stored food items means that a large amount of purchased food goes to waste. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that allows users to more easily track and monitor the food items that they have on hand, to provide notifications of expiring food items, and assist users in selecting recipes that use food items that are about to expire.